The reason
by Padma Raven
Summary: Draco quer ficar com Hermione.Hermione quer ficar com Draco.Mas o que fazer quando ela teme a reação alheia ao seu amor?Draco vê no amor por Hermione uma chance de mudar seu destino,mas para isso precisa da decisão dela.Songfic com a música do Hoobastank.


**N/A.: **Esta fic foi escrita como presente de aniversário para a Marília Malfoy, que além de ser uma super beta reader e uma leitora atenciosa e carinhosa, é minha amiga querida!

Parabéns Mah, espero que goste!

Bjs!

Ps.:Esta história está ambientada no sexto livro e foi inspirada na música "The reason" (Hoobastank), uma das citadas pela Marília na lista que pedi a ela para me inspirar!Hehe!

* * *

**A razão**

**(Songfic com a música The reason – Hoobastank)**

Hermione seguiu sorrateiramente até a sala precisa. Chegou até o local onde sabia que apareceria a porta e fechou os olhos, apreensiva. Respirou fundo e esperou.

Em segundos a porta surgiu. A garota olhou para os dois lados e não vendo ninguém, entrou.

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

Ele já estava lá. Ele nunca se atrasava. Sabia que cada minuto junto com ela valia ouro.

E sabia também que cada minuto poderia ser o último.

A sala havia se transformado em um misto de varanda e barzinho. Talvez fosse uma mescla do que os dois desejavam para um encontro. Ela, uma aconchegante varanda, com poltronas confortáveis e uma paisagem ensolarada. Ele, um bar com suas bebidas preferidas à disposição, e toda a liberdade que ele não poderia ter em Hogwarts.

Hermione aproximou-se de Draco exibindo um meio sorriso, não querendo entregar de cara o quanto estava feliz por mais um encontro às escondidas. Mas logo seu sorriso se desfez, ao ver o que ele tinha nas mãos.

-Ainda não parou com isso?

-É de cravo. Não faz tão mal.

-Não faz "tão" mal, mas prejudica tanto quanto porque tecnicamente é mais fraco e aí você vai fumar mais vezes para...

Hermione percebeu o olhar reprovador de Draco. Aqueles olhos cinzentos estavam lhe dizendo: será que você poderia deixar de ser tão certinha pelo menos por um minuto?

Ela ficou um pouco constrangida. Pigarreou e disse apenas:

-Mesmo assim, cheiram mal.

Desta vez foi Draco que sorriu. Esticou o braço preguiçosamente e alcançou um cinzeiro. Apagou o cigarro, com uma expressão fingidamente contrariada.

-Quando um não quer, dois não brigam, certo?

-Hum-hum.

Draco se ajeitou na poltrona que ocupava e encarou Hermione.

-E aí? Já pensou?

-Um pouquinho.

Draco deixou escapar uma risadinha.

-Você não é o tipo de pessoa que pensa um pouquinho. Ou você pensou ou não pensou. Vamos lá, seja sincera.

-Ah, Draco! Você fica aí falando como se fosse uma coisa simples de decidir! – Hermione exclamou, sentando-se em outra poltrona. Encolheu as pernas, abraçou-as e apoiou o queixo, olhando para o louro.

-É simples. – Contestou ele. – É só escolher sim ou não.

-Espere aí. Vamos recapitular. Você diz que é só escolher entre sim ou não. Mas sabe que não é bem isso, não é? A escolha é entre você e meus amigos. Entre o bem e o mal. Entre a Ordem da Fênix e os Comensais da Morte...

-Para, Hermione! – Exclamou Draco, parecendo ao mesmo tempo irritado e angustiado. – Para de ver problema onde não tem!

-Como não tem? Ponha-se em meu lugar. São muitas coisas em jogo! Não é uma simples questão de escolha!

-Isso porque você está olhando tudo ao redor e esquecendo o principal.

-E o que seria o principal?

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar um pouco desapontado.

-Pensei que fosse eu.

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you ****  
**

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos e Hermione percebeu que o tinha magoado.

-Desculpe-me, Draco. Eu não quis te ofender.

Draco baixou a cabeça, triste.

-Você acha que eu não valho a pena, não é? Muita coisa a arriscar em troca do moleque idiota que passou anos te perseguindo.

-Não! Sim. Quero dizer... Ai, Draco! – Hermione estava confusa, sem saber como explicar o que estava sentindo.

-É, estou entendendo tudo. Você não quer se arriscar a enfrentar seus amiguinhos porque acha que perder a amizade deles é pior do que me perder. Tudo bem. Tenho que compreender, né? Bobo fui eu, acreditando que teria chances com você.

Hermione ficou vermelha e ofegante.

-Draco, não é bem assim, você sabe. Se ao menos você se abrisse e dissesse o porquê de estar tão misterioso ultimamente...

-Não tem porquê algum. – Cortou o louro. – Estou como sempre estive, você é que está fantasiando coisas.

-Andando às escondidas pelo castelo, sumindo dos jogos de quadribol, entrando de penetra em festas... Decididamente, há algo errado.

Draco se recostou na poltrona, como os olhos fechados. Respirou fundo.

-Por que você não se abre comigo? – Indagou Hermione. – Me diz o que está acontecendo! Quem sabe eu possa ajudá-lo?

O rapaz abriu os olhos, ainda recostado na poltrona, e tentou encontrar o olhar dela.

-Você não pode ajudar. Ninguém pode. O que está acontecendo é um problema meu, só meu, e quanto menos gente estiver envolvida, melhor.

-Draco, você não pode ficar sofrendo sozinho. Fala comigo! Talvez eu possa...

-Não pode! – Exclamou Draco, tenso. – Olha, Hermione, não se mete nisso, tá? Você quer me ajudar? Então decide logo o que você quer, porque sua decisão vai mudar tudo.

-Tudo? Como assim? – Hermione ficou nervosa.

-Ficar com você envolve muitas coisas para mim também, garota. Você acha que é fácil? Olha, eu sei que já fiz muita bobagem, muita coisa errada, já te ofendi um monte de vezes, já cometi todos os erros que podia. Eu achava que dinheiro e poder eram a única coisa que importava, mas hoje eu sei que isso não é tudo. E depois que eu descobri você, sabe, eu... Eu passei a ver que existia algo pelo qual valia a pena lutar.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear****  
**

Hermione, pega de surpresa pela declaração, deu um breve sorriso.

-Eu... Eu estou com você. Estou aqui para o que precisar. Você sabe que pode contar comigo. Seja lá o que esteja acontecendo, Draco, eu posso ajudá-lo.

-A única forma de você me ajudar é fazer eu me sentir bem, Hermione. É mostrar que gosta de mim. Mas se você deixa bem claro que não pode ficar comigo porque o meu passado é mais importante do que tudo o que possamos viver no futuro, como isso pode ser possível?

-Eu gosto de você, Draco! Só não posso concordar com o seu modo de vida!

-Caramba, Hermione! – Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, cansado. – Você é tão inteligente e não consegue entender isso. Vou ser bem claro: eu estou apaixonado por você. Eu amo você. E eu tenho que escolher entre viver esse amor mesmo arriscando um monte de coisas ou continuar como estou e abrir mão de você. Eu já tomei a decisão. Eu já sei o que quero. Mas preciso saber o que você quer, pra poder agir de agora em diante! Pronto! Não preciso desenhar, preciso?

Hermione ficou boquiaberta.

-Você arriscaria tudo? Por mim?

-Eu já estou arriscando. Só por estar aqui já estou arriscando coisas que você nem pode imaginar.

-É que... É tão... Ah, eu não consigo compreender realmente, depois de tudo o que aconteceu esses anos todos... O que te levou a pensar assim?

-AMOR, garota! Será que você não entendeu ainda?

**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you****  
**

Hermione correu até Draco e se atirou em seus braços. Ele a beijou impetuosamente e ela correspondeu com toda a paixão que pôde.

-Eu amo você, sua boba. – Disse Draco, carinhosamente, acariciando o rosto de Hermione. - Para de ser medrosa e aceita isso.

-Eu aceito! Eu já esqueci tudo de ruim que nos aconteceu, tá? Eu só quero viver o agora. E depois... Depois a gente vê como resolve as coisas.

-Boa ideia. Agora deixa eu continuar isso, porque você falou demais e me deixou esperando por muito tempo.

E a beijou novamente.

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

**I've found a reason to show  
a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do  
and the reason is you**

-Sabe, Hermione. Eu não sei o que vai acontecer quando sairmos daqui. Não sei o que me espera lá fora, mas eu queria te dar a certeza de que você foi a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer nesse momento. Olhando nos seus olhos eu vejo que vale a pena abrir mão de tudo aquilo em que eu acreditava... Todas aquelas ilusões... Pois meu amor por você é a única coisa real. Você me fez descobrir um Draco que nem eu mesmo conhecia.

Hermione abriu um enorme sorriso e o abraçou. Aninhou-se em seu colo e sussurrou:

-O Draco mais lindo com que eu poderia sonhar. E que eu quero manter na minha vida para sempre. Por favor, vamos encarar tudo e ficar juntos, porque eu não posso mais viver longe de você.

**I've found a reason to show  
a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do  
and the reason is you**

Draco sorriu e acariciou os cabelos de Hermione, ouvindo-a suspirar. E aquele momento de paz em meio à guerra interior pela qual estava passando deu a Draco a certeza de que conquistar o amor e confiança de Hermione era o merecido prêmio por tê-la deixado ver uma face sua que não existiria se ela não tivesse passado por sua vida.

**FIM**

* * *

**F.E.L.I.Z. A.N.I.V.E.R.S.Á.R.I.O. M.A.R.Í.L.I.A!**


End file.
